


Gardener’s Hands

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Massage, Penetration, butt massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short but steamy mathom featuring Frodo and Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardener’s Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dreamwidth.org's Seansmts's birthday

Two perfect rounded prominences of Mr. Frodo lay before me. He’s starkers, stretched out, eagerly lyin’ on his belly with head buried in his arms. He sighs contently as I slick me hands with oil and gently knead away tension from fantastic muscles of his derrière. I lean down and lick his lower right butt cheek, above a heart-shaped birthmark only I have ever seen. Me heart stirs to hear him giggle.

“Oh, Sam. You really know how to tantalise me.”

“Aye.” I insert a finger into his arse. 

He gasps.

I whisper into his ear. “No doubt ‘bout that.”


End file.
